White Rabbit
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: Inspired in the song white rabbit, so of course also in Alice in Wonderland. When Rukia thought that she had lost everything, when misery and despair were just about to take her away, then, the magic of the white rabbit did its trick, and she was transported to wonderland, to fix what was broken


**Prologue:**

-Hey Rukia, sweetie is time to wake up- the soft and gentle voice of my big sister brought me slowly out of the dream land, and with steady moves I started sitting up while cleaning my eyes with my right hand

-hmm Hisana? - I asked with a husked voice, eyes still heavy with sleep and barely open. The honey like laugh of my only family sounded and a warm hand put my hair in place

-You shouldn't be sleeping out here, you could catch a cold- she said sitting beside me under the shadow of one of my favorite trees, a big and old maple with really green leaves that let the sun rays come through. I smiled looking at the beautiful and feminine face of my sister, of the two of us she got the gentle and feminine personality of our mother while I got the more tomboyish and protective of our father , still we were almost like identic twins, not taking in count that she was almost 3 years older than me .

-Yeah but I really like this place, its so pacific and calm- I said looking at the green surroundings , the garden was a little big, with bushes and trees everywhere, and it was definitely my favorite place in the whole house

-Well try to take better care of yourself, remember that we don't have our mother to take care of us now, so we have to take care of ourselves- she tapped my head and smiled at me, both enjoying the rare moment of freedom, then with all the grace of the noble that we were supposed to be she swiftly stood up and fixed the expensive blue dress that her fiancée gave her

-Ok, I just came to check on you and tell you that Byakuya and I will be going on a little trip; I don't know where since it is supposed to be a surprise but I will return late, who knows? Maybe he will make the marriage proposal official- she told me, smiling the way she only does when talking about the man that she loves

-Hn- I answered with my best smile, hoping that it will encourage her since she looked kind of nervous, like she always was when it involved Byakuya. Just when she was about to walk away she stopped and turned around facing me, clearly with a question in mind

-What is it Rukia? - She asked with her pretty blue eyes shining in concern

-eh?- I managed to mutter, confused by her question until I realized that my right hand had gripped the light blue skirt of her dress, and that tears were rolling down my cheeks *what?* quickly I released my hold in her clothes and washed away my tears

-no, no. it's nothing, I don't really know why I did that- I tried to explain and put on a smile to lessen her obvious concern

-Go, go, don't let your weird sister stop you- I said in a playful way shooing her with my hands, not letting my smile slip until she way out of sight

-uf, honestly I am getting weirder by the day, and what the hell was that?- I asked myself and stood up, decided to get some real sleep in my own bedroom, following Hisanas advice…

That was the last time I saw my sister alive…

With sad heavy eyes I looked at the beautiful face of my now diseased last family member, it wasn't fair, they already took away our parents and just when we thought that everything was getting better they took her away too, my only sister, it wasn't fair. Fat tears fell down my porcelain white skin, not for the first nor the last time, that was for sure.

The hours passed and I stayed there, not moving a millimeter from my place beside her coffin still not wanting to be apart from her

-Rukia, is time to go- a masculine and authoritarian voice said but I completely ignore it, tears still falling nonstop, a big callous hand landed on my shoulder trying to offer comfort but my purple eyes didn't acknowledged the presence of the man beside me, it was all his fault, if he hadn't taken her out that day she wouldn't be dead, it was his fault

-Rukia- He called me and without thinking I slapped away his hand

-It's all your fault- I whispered, my black hair shadowing my eyes, not caring to see his reaction I turned away and started walking to the other side

-Rukia!- he called again, this time stronger and in a more authoritative way, and took some steps towards me

\- STAY AWAY- I screamed and that immediately made him stop, not even moving an inch

-this is all your fault, you took her away from me…you killed her- I murmured while trying to embraced myself, gain some comfort, and again I heard him resuming his walk toward me

-YOU KILLED HER- I screamed once again giving in my own sorrow and when I turned around to go on shouting, I finally looked at him, and my heart sank at the sight, his before healthy and handsome face was now a mere shadow, with black bags under his sad grey eyes and his expression blank, he was just as devastated as me, and worst of all, he wasn't denying any of the awful and horrible thing that I said, he believed that it was true and was resigned to take it *no…no, what did I do?* I asked myself panicking, Hisana was going to hate me for this, she would hate me for making him look so…broke. With terror I ran away to the only place where I could calm down, the garden. With heavy breathing from all the running I got to the big garden of our…my house, and rested my back on the strong trunk of the tree, slowly going down until I was sit at the roots of it, getting as small as I could an letting the darkness of the unconsciousness over take me.

- **End of the Prologue** -


End file.
